


Что-то кончается, что-то начинается

by CTEPX



Series: "Возрождение из пепла" [20]
Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s), Space Opera
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:22:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22291012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTEPX/pseuds/CTEPX
Summary: Аннотация: Возрождённые Из Пепла уничтожены: воины убиты, крепость-монастырь разграблен, миры капитула уничтожены или захвачены. Дело закрыто.Или нет?
Series: "Возрождение из пепла" [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549822
Kudos: 1





	Что-то кончается, что-то начинается

1  
"Роскошный день. Невероятно роскошный день!" – Сердце Льва проснулся от тёплых лучей звезды, что упали на морду.  
Первый Волк поднялся с кровати в маленькой комнате двухэтажной казармы и распахнул окно. Временное общежитие находилось на самом краю оврага, а внизу, окаймлённая золотом песка, бежала река с водой столь чистой, что космический десантник мог разглядеть, как по каменистому дну передвигаются ракообразные.  
"Надо поймать парочку, как появится время", – потянулся Сердце так, что выпустил когти на руках и ногах. – "Давно их не ел".  
Первый Волк накинул широкую рубаху с короткими рукавами, шорты до колен и вытянул хвост через прорезь в ткани. Больше одежды мутанту и не требовалось. Густая жёсткая шерсть согревала даже в самые лютые холода, и облачение Сердцу только для соблюдения приличий.  
Когда Первый Волк набросил на шею ожерелье, подаренное Эргиром Кипящей Кровью, краем глаза он заметил на горизонте нечто необычное, чего там быть не должно. Сердце подошёл ближе к окну и заметил, как по пляжу бегут его братья: Птичьи Кости, Болотная Жаба, Ленивый Кот.  
Звезде ещё несколько часов добираться до зенита, её тепло в сочетании с прохладным ветром не утомляло, а только наполняло силами. Самое время для утренних тренировок. Солнечные лучи играли на изумрудных кронах деревьев и отражались в сапфировом водяном зеркале, чтобы украсить берега переливающимися фантастическими картинами.  
Такие же волки, как и Сердце, его братья вздымали песчаные тучи, забегали в воду, чтобы разбить зеркало в тысячи сверкающих осколков, смеялись и бросались друг в друга камнями, не прекращая гонку.  
Первый Волк моргнул несколько раз и отвернулся. К горлу подкатил ком. Сердце вздохнул и отправился по делам. Кроме руководства строительством города, предстоял ещё пуск резервного генератора, и открытие памятника Последнему Крестоносцу. Если бы кто-нибудь лет пять назад сказал Сердцу, что он обрадуется жизни без войны, то тот бы расхохотался от такой глупости.  
"Разве есть занятие увлекательнее?!"  
Тогда маршал Войска Ночи едва пережил звёздное побоище в системе Либер. Пространство непроглядного мрака космоса наполнилось останками десятков кораблей, но "Calumnia" уцелела.  
Все тогда боялись за крейсер. И Ангелы Смерти, и солдаты, и слуги капитула ждали последнего рывка корабля перед окончательной его смертью и остановкой. Однако Император миловал. Судно, которое разваливалось на куски после ожесточенного сражения сначала с еретиками, а потом с орками, отправилось по следам Акмира Элниша. Каждый переход через Варп сопровождался поломками, что ещё дальше оттягивали воссоединение.  
В условном месте беглецы не обнаружили флота Возрождённых Из Пепла. Тревожная весть за секунды облетела линейный крейсер и ошеломила даже Ангелов Смерти. Только Сердце оставался спокоен. Не потому, что в сопровождение экспедиции отправили ветеранов капитула, таких как Сангвиний Брук и Ленивый Кот, а из-за того, какая ответственность лежала на плечах маршала. Он стал предводителем для множества душ маленького летучего государства и не имел право на слабость. В Сердце верили, и он не желал предавать свой народ непозволительной трусостью или неуверенностью.  
Так, спустя несколько лет поисков, они нашли народ Ицамны в месте, где свет Астрономикона едва сияет. Встреча наполнила участников не только радостью, но и горем, ведь слишком многие погибли в пекле войны.  
Возрождённые Из Пепла обрели новый дом, который нужно было обустроить, и начали всё заново. Не зря же всё-таки этих космических десантников назвали именно так.

2  
Даррен Мирет-Кансе, госпитальер Войска Тени, по прибытию на Акмир – планету назвали в честь адмирала флота Возрождённых – первое время исполнял обязанности главного врача на "Calumnia". Потом собрал команду и руководил всеми медиками экспедиции. Ушли годы, чтобы подготовить достаточно специалистов для помощи миллионному населению железных домов на орбите планеты, но Даррен остался доволен работой.  
Ангел Смерти даже в мирное время пользовался сверхчеловеческими способностями. Он не нуждался в отдыхе так, как прочие люди, и с готовностью взялся за дополнительное испытание. Такой задачей стало возведение школ и обучение детей, которые родились и выросли во время длительного нахождение транспортных судов в космосе. Таким образом Даррен хотел почтить память о матери, ведь капитан Лина Кансе никогда не вернется с мира-кузни Гот, а она всегда мечтала о том, что сын станет учителем.  
Днём госпитальер возился с учениками. Вечером врачевал и проводил сложные операции, за которые другие хирурги не брались. Скоро Даррен понял, что воспитывать ничуть не легче, чем резать.  
Несколько учеников не явились на последний урок. Госпитальер обнаружил группу хохочущих бездельников в туалете. Звуки стихли, а взгляды даже отъявленных хулиганов устремились в пол.  
Даррен некоторое время просто молчал, ведь безмолвие тоже красноречиво. Потом подошёл ближе и вывернул карманы тому ребёнку, от которого сильнее всего пахло сушеными листьями никотианы, растения, названного так из-за сходства со знакомым людям табаком. Госпитальер убрал в карман изъятый мешочек и осторожно схватил мальчика за ухо, чем вызвал жалобные стоны.  
– Родители и воспитатели работают в поте лица, чтобы обеспечить ваше образование. Сегодня останетесь даже не на один пропущенный урок, а на два, чтобы услышать кое-что об ответственности, если иначе не понимаете.  
– Нет! – вскрикнул хор.  
– Теперь о вреде курения, – Даррен окинул волчьим взглядом всех присутствующих. – Кому на самом деле нравится дымить?  
Мальчик, который стоял на цыпочках в попытке спасти ухо, поднял руку.  
– Выметайся! Ты наказан! Я найду и поговорю с тобой один на один, а пока задумайся о поведении! – Даррен никогда не кричал, но угрожающий тон с нотками рычания пугал даже взрослых людей.  
Курильщик вырвался на волю, сжимая растянутый алый лопух на месте уха, а госпитальер присел на деревянный пол барака, который назывался "школой".  
– Я встречал миры, на которых просто дышать тяжело. Испортить лёгкие – глупость на такой планете, как наша. Конечно, курить или не курить – ваш выбор, но и ответственность понесёте только вы одни. Не хватит сил выполнить экзаменационные физические упражнения в конце года, не перейдёте дальше. Джонни, может быть, и выглядит круто с самокруткой в зубах, но он первый кандидат на звание дурака, что останется на второй год.  
Даррен почувствовал, что сломает сейчас кого-нибудь тяжёлой речью, поэтому несколько смягчился.  
– Акмир – рай. Лучше дома не придумаешь, поверьте на слово, – пара самых смелых и открытых детишек оторвала взгляд от пола и внимала словам учителя. – Я вырос в космосе, на космическом корабле, а там нет ничего, кроме серых цветов и унылых коридоров. Радуйтесь жизни: ходите в походы – разумеется, только на обжитых землях – купайтесь в речках, восхищайтесь чистым небом над головой и красоте, что вас окружает. Здесь достаточно "прикольных штук" и без никотианы.  
Теперь все дети смотрели на громаду, которая перекрыла выход из туалета.  
– Ясно?  
– Да, учитель! – отозвался хор.  
– Свободны! – усмехнулся Даррен. – Запомните слово дня – "Амнистия".  
Визг и радостные крики наполнили помещение. Госпитальер потрепал волосы ближайшему ребёнку и припал к стене, чтобы дать горной речке малышни мигом покинуть стены школы. Он постоял в одиночестве некоторое время, улыбнулся и скрутил самокрутку.  
До ежемесячных военных сборов, которые устраивал магистр, оставались ещё две недели, и госпитальер позволил себе расслабиться за пагубной привычкой.

3  
Флориан, первый город, возведённый на планете, состоял из множества невысоких деревянных домов. По сути, называть Флориан "городом" было рано. Большая часть населения, спасённого с Ицамны, всё ещё ютилась на транспортных судах. На планету высадилось около ста тысяч человек, из которых только половина поселилась в новых домах. Остальные жили под открытым небом, благо климат у экватора мягкий и располагал к такому существованию.  
Когда "Межзвёздный Скиталец" и транспортные корабли добрались до планеты, Возрождённые Из Пепла и офицеры Акмира Элниша оказались даже в худших условиях, чем когда-то выпали на долю Бледных Крестоносцев. Тогда нужна была только крепость-монастырь, средоточие военной мощи рыцарского капитула. Теперь жильём нужно было обеспечить целый народ. Большая часть материалов ушла на ремонт флота, техники не хватало, и даже появление "Calumnia" не сыграло большую роль в освоении планеты.  
Однако никто не отчаялся, а ицамнийцы даже обрадовались смене обстановки, вспоминая влажную духоту родного мира с дрожью. Непосредственные и неприхотливые, эти люди с большим удовольствием вернулись бы к старому образу жизни, к племенам первобытного строя, если бы не воля Сердца Льва. Преобразившийся Ангел Смерти стал Богом для ицамнийцев, сочетанием не истреблённых до конца суеверий и Культа Империалис, который миссионеры распространяли на старой родине в течение почти сорока лет.  
Выросли первые домики, появилась канализация, дороги, которые освещались редкими фонарями. Крестьяне расчистили и засеяли поля около города, а немногочисленные техножрецы запрудили крупную реку поблизости, чтобы возвести гидроэлектростанцию.  
Как раз на пуск нового генераторного блока Сердце Льва и спешил. Всё топливо, имеющееся во флоте, переправлялось для питания строительной техники, поэтому никакого транспорта на планете ещё не было. Первый Волк бежал через заросли на своих двоих, помогая руками, когда звериная природа брала верх.  
Сердце перекусил на ходу. Стая жирных сочных птиц вспорхнула над лугом, но недостаточно быстро. Одна попала в пасть чудовищу, две другие встретились с когтями. Первый Волк остановился, съел добычу и стряхнул кровь с морды. Всего на миг Сердцу показалось, что он видел Бруннульфа в кустах неподалёку. Он едва не поддался порыву, чтобы проверить расшалившиеся чувства, но встряхнулся и продолжил путешествие. Через несколько минут Первый Волк выбежал из леса и едва не упал в речку. Чуть вдалеке из воды вырывалась величавая бетонная стена плотины. У основания сооружения стояли пышные клубы брызг от воды, которая срывалась с громадной высоты. Сама природа вращала лопасти генераторов и дарила людям свет даже в самую тёмную ночь.  
Сердце Льва прошёл пост охраны, здорово напугав стражей, которые до сих пор не привыкли к виду предводителя, и прошёл внутрь. Мощность станции – совсем крохотная, но достаточная для питания поселения. Куда важнее возможность переключения в случае неисправности. Для такой задачи техножрецы и собрали новый блок. Если пуск удастся, то свет Флориана никогда не погаснет.  
Сердце Льва прошёл через хитросплетения коридоров и оказался в главном зале гидроэлектростанции, где мерно гудели генераторы, а в ногах отдавалась дрожь от вращения многотонных махин. Магистр слышал, что порой Духи Машин этих безумных волчков гневались и стучались о стенки темниц. Даже одна такая раскрученная юла могла уничтожить всё на пути, вырвавшись на волю.  
По пути Сердцу никто не попался. Он обнаружил столпотворение на центральном щите управления, откуда и готовились пустить новое оборудование. Среди панелей, увитых кабелями, с бесчисленными датчиками и витиеватой мнемосхемой стояли несколько машиновидцев и ветеран Войска Ночи, портиспанец Габриэл дель Абиляр Эдувихиес. О том, насколько он поглощён работой, можно судить по тому, как некогда бронзовая кожа потеряла завидный блеск, а смоляные волосы свалялись и повисли сальными клочьями. Слуги Бога Машины даже не обратили внимания на вошедшего магистра. Только техники, которые ожидали команд, вжались в стены в присутствии оборотня. Сердце Льва прислушался к горячему спору Габриэла с энергетиками, но не разобрал ни слова. Магистр не изучал эту науку, его редкое свободное время поглотили труды по строительству и управлению. Сердце терпеливо дожидался, когда Габриэл, наконец, сам заметит его.  
– Ничем не могу обрадовать, Сердце! – воскликнул Габриэл. – То, что ты назначил меня кузнецом, кузнецом меня не сделало! Я – воин! Воин!  
Габриэль – участник неудачного сражения с орками на "Последнем Довоте Бладарабеллы", один из отряда убийц инквизитора Шэрбана, воитель, который пережил сотни битв. Именно поэтому Сердце вздыхал, но терпел взрывную натуру. Первый Волк вообще стал терпимее, но руки ещё поддёргивались, когда он слушал поток недовольства в свой адрес.  
"Ещё пара слов о моих "дурацких" приказах при смертных, и я тебе клыки пообломаю!" – вслух Сердце произнёс несколько иные слова.  
– Что случилось, брат?  
– Это дерьмо не работает как надо, вот что! В некоторых режимах автоматическое переключение резерва не происходит, хотя все схемы уже перепроверены по десять раз! Где носит эту собаку, Хирама, когда он так нужен?!  
– Занят двигателями "Межзвёздного Скитальца". Элниш жаловался, что во время последнего патрулирования скорость резко упала.  
– И сколько времени займёт ремонт?  
– Кто же знает? Кузнец туда ещё даже не долетел.  
Габриэл схватился за голову.  
– Ладно, брат, – произнёс Сердце. – Что тебе нужно? Как, по-твоему, разобраться с бедой?  
– Хм… ну... либо отключить некоторые защиты генератора, либо... Нет... Отключать нельзя. По крайней мере, пока я здесь главный. Ты же спросишь с меня, если что пойдёт не так?  
Сердце плотоядно улыбнулся.  
– Проклятье...  
– Вы все обряды совершили? Может быть, Дух Машины чем-то недоволен? – Первый Волк повысил голос, чтобы обратиться ещё и к техновидцам.  
– Нет, тут дело в другом, – ответил за всех Габриэл. – Ребята уже все благовония сожгли и использовали столько освящённой воды, что чуть не залили обмотки генератора.  
Наступила тишина. Однако Сердце Льва даже не успел вздохнуть с укором и отстранить Габриэла.  
– Время! Время бы мне не помешало, Сердце! Но этот шлюхин сын, Грант, отказывается идти на уступки! Он, видите ли, производство не может останавливать!  
– Трон, почему бы и нет? – магистр повернулся к технику у вокс-аппарата. –Дай-ка сюда рацию. Объявлю выходной и приурочу его к открытию памятника. Так что можете играться с техникой хоть весь оставшийся день. Однако завтра я жду положительных итогов.

4  
Город погрузился во тьму, пока Габриэл колдовал над техникой гидроэлектростанции. Местные жители вспомнили о былых временах, когда жили в сиянии факелов и подумать не могли о том, чтобы собрать в стеклянные колбы мириады подобных огней. Пылающие жезлы наполнили улицы морем танцующих светлячков. Десятки, сотни, тысячи красно-оранжевых переносных маяков плыли к главной площади. Люди собирались почтить память о погибших героях.  
На огромном облагороженном лугу до поры до времени находился только один памятник, живой и цветущий – Древо Мира Ицамны. Теперь напротив появился и второй представитель, грузный и устрашающий даже сквозь непроглядный полог. Сердце Льва грезил о тех временах, когда обелиски о славных победах Возрождённых и достижениях народа Акмира покроют всю площадь, и она станет походить на лучшие музеи Грааля, о которых рассказывал Эллисон Грус.  
Пожар, что несли жители поселения, плясал над головами и приглашал на празднество любимого спутника, вторую половинку, что жила ночной жизнью. Свет и тень сплелись в объятиях без стеснений и скромности. Повисла тягучая таинственная обстановка, которая добавляла важному событию ещё большее значение.  
Сердце стоял, смотрел на толпу и тоже ждал. Ждал лучшего мига, чтобы сбросить полог с впечатляющей скульптуры. Первый Волк ощутил, как побежали по спине мурашки, когда снова увидел покойников, что преследовали его последние дни.  
Освещённые зловещим и резким сапфировым свечением в толпе появились Ян Макбрайд в парадной форме и Даниэл Перес с кровоточащей аквилой на кирасе силовых доспехов. Голубоватые призраки словно с луны свалились. Сошли вниз по сияющей лестнице, что протянулась от бледного спутника Акмира.  
Ветра подхватили пыль с окраин и воплотили Кевина Брауна с воинами, которые защищали от демонов Темницу Багника. Очертания гостей осыпались и исчезали, но воздушная стихия снова высекала в песчинках счастливые улыбки.  
В пламени факелов Сердце Льва уловил знакомый взгляд. Изуродованный прямыми рогами, что вырывались из лба, Сангвиний Брук подмигнул магистру. Именно колдун должен был стоять на месте Сердца, но судьба распорядилась иначе.  
Никому бы и в голову не пришло приглашать Бертрана Капэти и Морриган Д'Туиред, но они появились как из-под земли. Инквизиторы тоже улыбались, но Первый Волк вздрогнул, когда заметил пугающую тень кукловода позади. С ног до головы покрытый татуировками мужчина с головой шакала понял, что его обман разоблачили, отпустил нити и поклонился магистру Возрождённых без всяких насмешек, которыми был широко известен в узких кругах тех, кто остался жив после встречи с ним.  
Вскинули мечи рыцари Бретанцины. Их возглавлял Дональд Грим. Сильнее сияла даже не остро заточенная сталь, а благородные души самых смелых мужчин и женщин, которые бросили вызов еретикам.  
Рядом с призраками вербовщиков капитула стоял космический десантник, которого Сердце Льва даже не признал сперва, пока не понял, что яркими фонарями из глаз светилась психическая сила Дэя Нофа. Колдун расправил плечи и сбросил ярмо рабства. Он торжествовал, смакуя свободу, которой был решён большую часть жизни. Радовался собственной смерти больше всех остальных боевых братьев, ушедших во время последней войны.  
Наконец раздался скрип проржавевшего механизма. На горизонте за спинами сотен и тысяч людей остановился тот, которого Сердце Льва больше всего желал увидеть на празднике. Механическая статуя в тактических доспехах дредноута облетала рыжей пылью при каждом движении. Голова крутилась вокруг оси так, словно внутри доспехов притаились несколько духов, что перехватывали управление над грузным искусственным телом. В одно мгновение Сердце смотрел на бледную маску, в другое – на обожжённый череп, в третье – на козлиную голову.  
Сердце поморгал несколько раз, а потом повернулся к боевым братьям, которые вырвались из плена ответственной работы, чтобы ещё раз посмотреть на того, кто когда-то вдохновлял их на подвиги. Первый Волк заметил на лицах то же выражение, сочетание удавки горя и сладости счастья.  
– Вы тоже их видите, братья?!  
Молчаливые кивки в ответ.  
Сердце Льва понял, что миг наступил, но не успел сбросить покров со статуи. Памятник Последнему Крестоносцу сделал это сам. Дух Машины Прокаженного Короля с разобранными цепями питания и заблокированными силовыми приводами скинул полог.  
– Помните о смерти… Спешите жить… – прогрохотал он.  
После этого громада с разорванной мульти-мелтой и широким оплавленным отверстием в корпусе застыла с поднятым манипулятором. Толпа, ошеломлённая невероятным происшествием, несколько минут молчала, а потом взорвалась криками восторга.  
Вспыхнули костры, вокруг них зажглись горячие танцы. Застучали барабаны, а ночь наполнилась песнопениями и смехом. Ломались крышки бочек с тростниковой настойкой. Дымились трубки, пар от которых белыми ручьями поднимался в воздух. Именно так стоило чествовать героев, чтобы те знали, что не зря отправились на алтарь победы и принесли только счастье близким.  
Призраки растворялись во тьме. Флориан Дескин ушёл последним, прославляя Возрождённых воздетым копьём. Одновременно с исчезновением героя в городе вспыхнули фонари, и тьма отступила. Габриэл справился с заданием.  
– Что-то кончается, Сердце, – Даррен смахнул скупые слёзы платком.  
– Нет, друг. Что-то начинается.

Конец.


End file.
